Blank
Blank is still trying to figure out who she is. While she's normally a bit guarded and sometimes temperamental with strangers when her younger brother, Lucian, is present, but she can show a friendly, fun-loving side to those she can let her guard down with. At times, Blank puts off a more cynical and sarcastic air when faced with serious situations, but she's more hopeful than she'd like to admit. Blank knows she has a long way to go before she can stand proud and comfortable in her own skin, but she's willing to try. Known for being somewhat of a flirt, Blank is slowly becoming more and more comfortable talking with strangers and is becoming more and more accustomed to taking risks when necessary. History Blank, previously named ZERO-ZERO, was taken from her home at the tender age of five by scientists who experimented on children in order to turn them into machines of war. For Blank, becoming one of the first successful experiments was a major turning point as more and more kids were "extracted" from their homes. It wasn't before before she began to meet the other kids doomed to suffer the same fate she was subjected to that she began to become angered by the situation at hand. It was there that she met her childhood friend, Max-otherwise known as ZERO-ONE and was introduced to her last known relative, her baby brother Lucian. At age sixteen, Blank was charged with caring for her baby brother within the lab for three years before the lab was destroyed in a rebel of the kids who had been placed within the lab's care for an extended time. Many of the kids were killed that day and the project was scrapped. Shortly after, Max taught Blank about the real world before going their separate ways in pursuit of two different objectives, but not before they exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch. However, despite the destruction of the initial lab site, Blank kept Lucian hidden away as she raised him and did her best to provide for them for the two years that followed. Within that time, Blank underwent severe changes as she'd met several friends along the way. From adjusting the way she interacts with others, to how she's been living her life, Blank continued to adapt and change as she tried to learn more about what she is. With no recollection of her life before the lab experiments, Blank has rather swiftly given up on searching for her parents and instead pursues living a comfortable life surrounded by the people she cares for. However, far be it for her to engage in a fight to protect a friend in need, as she has found herself in several skirmishes in order to defend a small village within the woods she presided in as a means of keeping the peace. With Blank's extensive knowledge of history and science, she's heard stories about the Heroes of Old and aspires towards obtaining the same strength and honor in order to protect the people who can't protect themselves. However, her pride and confidence in her abilities was shaken immensely when her younger brother was taken. This has led to an almost obsessive habit of training and a more isolated lifestyle as she searches for her brother with her childhood friend, Max. With time, Max hopes that Blank will be able to live the life she desires. Powers And Abilities Blank is proficient in using advanced magic due to her seemingly demonic nature. Being able to manipulate objects or people via levitation or transfiguration, conjuring elements and weapons, and summoning creatures (undead or otherwise) are just some examples of her powers. Blank also has an ability called Foresight, in which she can catch glimpses of the future and unpredictable moments; unfortunately, this ability makes her feel faint and causes pain behind the eyes. Blank is comfortable with bladed weapons for close combat, but her magic provides both a long and a close range for combat. Weapons * Espada de Luz Reveladora (Normally just called "Luz" or Light): An enchanted sword used by REDACTED, legend says, in the hands of the right person, it can reveal all truths and reveal the true intentions of a person. * Mind's Eye: When an enemy is emotionally or mentally weak, Blank can see their deepest fears and weaknesses and bring them to life. She uses it when trying to obtain information during interrogation, but it's physically draining. * Elemental Conjuring and Manipulation: Blank can create the elements out of thin air or influence the surrounding elements * Mass Influence: Blank can move or change the form of anything with mass, while this includes levitation; Blank relies on her wings for flight Themes/Music Fairy Tail OST - Strike Back Overlord OST - Clattanoia Ghost - Au/Ra x Alan Walker Bones - Low Roar Trivia * Despite not knowing her ancestor, Blank tends to occasionally give a nod to her ancestor in using phrases like "Be back in a Flash", a small play on words used by Flash at times * Blank is the first descendant to have "accursed" eyes, the same mismatched color that her ancestor did * Blank has taken to the arts, from music to drawing; Blank tends to spend her free time practicing these various skills and won't pass up a chance to learn * Blank never says no to a good time with friends, and despite her serious nature, Blank maintains a good sense of humor * Blank and Flash share the same birthday (September Ninth) * Blank admits that she isn't really sure if Lucian truly is her biological brother. The only thing Blank goes off of is that she can sense that they are connected * The name of Blank's sword is a direct reference to a Yu-Gi-Oh! card labeled Swords of Revealing Light used often by the Protagonist, Yami Yugi Category:Beast Wars